vampiric lust
by bakugirl
Summary: Inuyasha is a half demon vampire, Sesshomaru is a vampire inuydaiyoukai, they are both new at Shikon U, Inuyasha instantly takes a liking to Kagome, but first impressions aren't all that good for the hanyou. HOT LEMONS WILL COME IN BY SECOND OR THIRD CHAPTER!


Inuyasha is a half demon vampire, Sesshomaru is a vampire inuydaiyoukai, they are both new at Shikon U, Inuyasha instantly takes a liking to Kagome, but first impressions aren't all that good for the hanyou. HOT LEMONS WILL COME IN BY SECOND OR THIRD CHAPTER!

it was a typical day at Shikon U for Kagome and her friends. they never thought that a half demon vampire and his older half brother would enroll in Shikon U!  
"HEY! COME ON! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Kagome yelled honking her horn "I'M COMING! JUST GIVE ME A FREAKING MINUTE!" Sango screamed, sticking her head out her bedroom window "JUST COME ON! I HEARD WE'RE GETTING TWO NEW STUDENTS! AND AS THE HEAD OF THE STUDENT COMMITTEE YOU SHOULD BE THERE TO MAKE SURE THEY KNOW WHERE THEIR CLASSES ARE!" Kagome yelled, she herself being on the committee, was supposed to show new students around if Sango was either already showing a student around, or was unable to do so at all "I KNOW KAGOME! I'M TRYING TO HURRY, NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME GET READY!" Sango yelled, coming out the door minutes later.  
"finally" Kagome sighed dramatically, moving her backpack to the backseat to make room for Sango in the passenger seat of the navy blue jeep wrangler.  
"do you know anything about the new enrollees?"  
"well, I know they're supposedly brothers. if my memory serves, one is a full-blooded dog demon, and the other is half dog demon, half human, so I thought I'd show around the hanyou, you take the youkai" Kagome explained while she drove to the university "Kagome, I ALWAYS get the youkai!" Sango complained "yeah, you ARE specially trained to handle them! I only have spiritual powers!" "besides, you know I can't hit a demon, not after what happened to little Shippo" the miko sighed "oh, yeah sorry. I guess I forgot, again..." the demon slayer apologized "it's ok, San" Kagome smiled, "well, time to meet the "fresh meat" as Koga likes to call them"  
"yeah, I guess..."  
"ready?"  
"as I'll ever be..." Sango replied taking a deep breath "little brother, behave. I will not allow you to-"  
"to what? have fun?" barked a boy with long silver hair, along with two silver dog ears perched on his head. he wore a navy blue shirt with jeans that were extremely frayed at the bottom, he was also wearing open-toed sandals "I'm so glad you chose to show around the younger brother" Sango joked, poking Kagome with an elbow "shut up, Sango"  
"who might you girls be?" the older one asked in a monotone voice. he too had long silver hair, but unlike his younger brother, he had demonic stripes on his cheaks, and a purple cresent moon on his forehead.  
"right, I'm Sango, this is my best friend-"  
"Sango?" Kagome half yelped, "I hate to say this...but coach Naraku is heading straight for me, again..."  
"ugh, sorry boys, we'll be right back"  
"nah-uh, yer stayin' right here"  
"OUCH! stop that! you have claws!"  
"my appologies for my pathetic half brother" "Inuyasha"  
"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed, barely loosening his grip on Kagome "uh-oh...he's here" Kagome softly whimpered "Higurashi!" Coach Naraku snapped "y-yes, C-Coach?"  
"my office, now."  
"no." Inuyasha barked, pulling Kagome behind him "no? who the hell do you think you are?"  
"the guy who's gonna keep her alive" he replied boldly "you honestly think you can deny me my property?"  
"she ain't property, and sure as hell ain't YOUR property!" Inuyasha barked angrily 'wow, maybe I misjudged this guy, he seems really sweet'  
"she is, and she knows it, don't you, sweetie" the football coach sneered evily, earning a gasp, and a squeak of terror from the aforementioned girl "she. ain't. yours." Inuyasha barked again, and almost punched Naraku, but his older brother stopped him before he could even ball up his fist "now is not the time for that, Inuyasha."  
"Keh! get off my back, Sesshomaru"  
"Inuyasha, eh? well, it's a good think he stopped you, because I could have you arrested for assaulting me, now come along" Naraku nearly hissed grabbing Kagome's wrist "P-please no, no-not again..." she whimpered "let. go. of. her." Inuyasha's eyes suddenly flashed red, "NOW."  
"she is my BITCH" Naraku hissed, causing Kagome to cry "no...please, no...no more..." she begged pitifully, "please, no more, please!"  
"that's it. I ain't gonna let the bastard insult my-"  
"COACH! NARAKU!" came a booming voice, stopping the scene in its tracks "K-Kaede Sama!" Kagome cried joyously "Kagome, I would like to speak with ye in my office" Kaede then noticed the protective stance Inuyasha was in, "Inuyasha, you may come along if it's alright with Kagome"  
"y-yeah it's ok with me..." Kagome agreed almost instantaneously, 'hell, I'd let MIROKU walk with me to Kaede's office if it meant someone to keep the coach away from me' Kagome thought happily latching onto Inuyasha's arm while the two followed Kaede to her office, "thanks for defending me back there, I'm sorry I thought you were an ass, Inuyasha"  
''Keh! no problem, but, after this little chat with Kaede, I'm expecting something in return from ya"  
"of course" she replied rolling her eyes, but try as she did, she couldn't hide her smile "maybe a-"  
"kiss?" Kagome giggled, "maybe, you'll just have to see"  
"you know, they say if you fall in love with a vampire you might end up dead"  
"heheh! I don't think you'd do that, besides, you're a hanyou, not a vampire" Kagome giggled, 'though it would be pretty cool to have a half dog demon vampire for a boyfriend'  
"take a seat, Kagome. Inuyasha, ye can sit right outside the office"  
"Keh" Inuyasha keh'd and plopped down on the floor.  
with Kagome in Kaede's office "t-thank you so much for showing up, Kaede Sama"  
"why were ye cryin' so much, Kagome?"  
"I-...c-coanptch nurmnamnoo..." 'damn that curse' Kagome groaned, and began crying, "I wish I could tell you! really! but everytime I try to, that happens!" Kagome then sighed. "Kagome, I know coach did something to ye, but if ye want to, I can bring in a friend of yers that knows what's going on if that's easier"  
"y-yes, please" Kagome sighed, "Sango knows everything, so does Miroku. who'd have thought Miroku can speak incoherent mumble"  
"aye, that boy is a mystery to me as well. Kagome, if ye want to, ye can go sit by Inuyasha or in here while Sango explains the situation"  
"actually, I would like to sit by Inuyasha"  
"Kagome?" Kaede asked suddenly. "yes, Kaede Sama?"  
"ye should know something about that boy, he's a hal-"  
"half dog demon, I'm aware"  
"that's not all, and this is just between us, and Inuyasha, clear? if he wants to tell Sango and Miroku, that's his decision"  
"erh...uh alright?"  
"he's not just a half dog demon, he's also immortal"  
"..." Kagome gasped, "v-vampire...so...he wasn't joking..."  
"he already told ye?"  
"yeah...but I just thought he was just making a flirtatious joke" Kagome sat down right then, "I never gave it a second thought after that, I thought vampires weren't real"  
"they're as real as the boy sittin' outside this office"  
"wow...half demon vampire" Kagome suddenly realized something, "what about Sango and Miroku, do I have to keep it a secret from them?"  
"I'll tell them, that is...if Inuyasha doesn't beat me to it"  
"thank you" Kagome nodded, then left the office "so...you know what I am, eh?" he sighed, his elbow on a propped up knee, Inuyasha was staring at his claws. "yeah, Kaede told me about that other part of you, I thought you were just joking with me about that whole falling in love with a vampire thing...I...I never thought vampires could exist"  
"so, yer reupulsed by me now, aren't ya?"  
"wh-what?" Kagome was feeling a bit hurt by his question. "hmm? wh-why are you looking at me like that?" he asked "why would I be repulsed by you?!"  
"I'm a freak! shouldn't that speak for itself? I'm not even a mutt! I'm a fucking monster.."  
"not to me, you aren't. you made your first impression as a jackass, not a monster, besides." Kagome added, snuggling into his side, "monsters are cold, ugly, evil creatures. you're none of those, if anyone here is a monster it's the coach"  
"don't worry, that bastard's not gonna live much longer if he keeps harrassing female students"  
"you-you're going to atta-"  
"I'm a vampire, remember?" Inuyasha chuckled "huh?"  
"special abilities."  
"oh, so...-yo-you can see the future?" Kagome's jaw was gaping "yeah, kind a, the visions come and go, though, I've practiced enough, and now I can invoke them" he suddenly grabbed her wrist gently, turned it upward, and pressed the pad of his thumb to the pulse point. instantly his eyes turned a blank gold, like his eyes were nothing more than golden ball-bearings. minutes later, he blinked a few times, then smirked and chuckled, "I like your future"  
"...wh-what is it?"  
"here's one of my favorite parts of this ability of mine, to show someone all I gotta do is hold them close and make some type of skin contact" he chuckled, picking her up, he then placed her in his lap, and kissed her passionately, she groaned softly at the feel of his lips against her own, then he concentrated of the vision he got from Kagome, and channeled it through the point of contact they shared, she gasped minutes later, and pulled back, breaking the connection, thus stopping the vision. "oh my god...you...you mean...I-I'm-I'm actually going to have a family? a REAL family?!" she yelped, shocked beyond belief "that's what the vision says" he replied smugly "I can't believe this, I'm ACTUALLY going to have a family! a ACTUAL, REAL family"  
"what happened to-"  
"..." Kagome sighed, and grabbed his hand pressing his thumb to her wrist, Inuyasha gasped for a moment, when the vision ended, his jaw was slightly agape. "I thought my childhood was bad...looks like we share a past, along with a future" the vampiric hanyou replied "so, you really don-"  
"I've wanted not only a family of my own, but pups for a long long time as well"  
"I can't wait, Kagome, I can't wait" Inuyasha sighed happily, holding the girl close as she drifted to sleep "Sango, I'm telling you, something is wrong!"  
"keh, it better not still be that head of yers"  
"dude?!"  
"been too long 'Roku" Inuyasha laughed "dude! what happened?!" "how-how are still alive?!" Miroku was shocked, "you were dead! I saw it myself!"  
"yeah, I haven't exactly been the same after that day" Inu scratched the back of his neck a little "how'd you survive?!"  
"let's just say I'm nearly indestructible now"  
"Miroku! why'd you-Ka-Kagome?!" Sango was shocked, "wha-is she ok?!"  
"relax, she's just having a nap, she's fine" "yo 'roku, I want to show you something I can do now"  
"uh, ok?"  
"show me your wrist"  
"huh? why my wrist?"  
"it gives the clearest picture" Inuyasha explained pressing the pad of his thumb against Miroku's wrist, just as he had done to Kagome, a minute or so passed before Inuyasha suddenly shook his head, "fuck man" he chuckled, "you're as messed up as I remember"  
"what?"  
"wanna see what I saw?"  
"uh..."  
"relax, ya pansy, it's yer future" Inuyasha smirked "TH-that's-that's impossible!"  
"I love proving you wrong, man" Inuyasha chuckled then looked at Sango, "so, Bankotsu was your first fucking, eh?" Sango gasped. "wh-wha, how-how did you-"  
"I saw the past too"  
"dude, there's no way that's a demonic ability"  
"it ain't" Inuyasha explained, "I got it after that explosion" "my uncle told me it was for the best that I turned"  
"wha-" Miroku's attempt to understand was interrupted by a soft groaning "what's with all the noise?" Kagome looked around sleepily, "Miroku?" she groaned, "do you ever shut up?"  
"in a few years he will" Inuyasha replied laughing slightly "judging by the mischievous look, you're just freaking out Miroku" Kagome giggled softly "didn't know you have mind readin'"  
"ha ha ha, very funny. mr. immortal pup"  
"pup? who you callin' a pup?"  
"you!" Kagome soon noticed Sango, "hey, you'll never guess what I just learned" Kagome said a huge smile on her lips "what?"  
"I'm finally going to have a REAL family someday!"  
"wha-how-"  
"Inuyasha showed me" Kagome explained, leaning into his hug, "why are you so warm? I thought you'd be cold"  
"Keh, the hanyou blood does that."  
"it's really soothing..."  
"Kagome, why would you think he'd be cold, canine demons are always very warm blooded"  
"you didn't tell them, did you, Inuyasha?"  
"it's too much fun messing with the lecher!"  
"you always have enjoyed messing with my head" Miroku agreed, chuckling "Kagome, can I talk to you?" Sango asked, holding her hand out to the miko "uh...sure?" Kagome gave Inuyasha a quick peck on the lips, then took the demon slayer's hand, and let Sango drag her way down the hall. "what was all that about, Kagome? is there something about Inuyasha that I need to know?"  
"uh...more or less...I suppose..." Kagome replied "what do you mean more or less?"  
"well, like Inuyasha said, he's nearly indestructible"  
"as in...immortal?"  
"uh...yeah, that's another way to put it, I guess..."  
"you can't be serious! do you realize how dangerous it is to fall for a vampire?!"  
"Sango, he's not like that"  
"how? how can you tell he's not just luring you in for a quick meal?"  
"he said he was a monster"  
"ain't that the truth" Sango mumbled "SANGO!" Kagome scolded her friend, "he asked me, and I quote, "so, yer reupulsed by me now, aren't ya?" Sango, he's really hurting inside"  
"Kagome..." she sighed, "you're a great person and all, but...you're-you're a little...how should I put this...a little naive"  
"Sango, please give him a chance, you owe me a bunch of solids, remember?" Kagome knew she'd eventually use at least five of her solids for something like this. "god..." Sango groaned softly, "fine, but this counts as three solids"  
"come on Sango!"  
"if I'm right about him, then your entire LIFE is at risk, this is a big thing, I just don't want you getting killed because you let your guard down"  
"...sigh... alright, three solids" Kagome sighed, walking back to where Inuyasha was still sitting meanwhile with Miroku and Inuyasha "Miroku, can you tell me what the deal is with that Naraku?" Inuyasha asked "it's not good, man" Miroku sighed, "though thanks to years of making an ass out myself, I was able to translate what Kagome was trying to tell us, but couldn't"  
"why couldn't she?"  
"that bastard of a coach put a curse on her that wouldn't let her tell anyone what he did"  
"wow, who'd have thought you'd actually be good for something?"  
"you're one to talk"  
"you REALLY don't want to mess with a guy like me"  
"just because you're a hanyou-"  
"that ain't all I am"  
"yeah, yeah, yeah, nearly indestructible, blah blah blah"  
"keh, my new diet sucks though, but it's easy to control now"  
"diet?"  
"what type are ya? ab positive? b negative?"  
"you're..." Miroku's jaw was wide open, "you're just fucking with my head, right?"  
"not this time, Miroku."  
"wow, so you're like...the perfect killing machine now, huh?"  
"I guess...but I don't kill people, only animals"  
"Kagome will like that"  
"huh?"  
"she's has purest soul I've ever come across" "but she hasn't had the best past"  
"she showed it to me"  
"dude, can you promise me something?"  
"...depends...what is it?" Inuyasha was suspicious, what was Miroku wanting him to promise? knowing the lecherous monk, it could be anything. "promise me, you'll do EVERYTHING in your power to keep Kagome safe, and happy" Inuyasha just sat there staring at his claws, "if you don't promise me, I can't do anything to get Sango to-"  
"I-I don't know if I can...I-I'm not sure if I can control my demon half like I used to be able to"  
"what happened to Tetsusaiga?"  
"I left it a home, it doesn't listen to me that well anymore"  
"could that be because you're also a vampire now too?"  
"I don't know...maybe, I just don't think I can trust my own claws anymore, every so often I black out, and by the time I come to, I'm covered in blood, and none of it's mine. when I was showing Kagome my ability to see the future... I saw us raising a pair of pups together...how can I have a mate if I'm blacking out and...and doing god knows what" Inuyasha groaned, he was staring at his claws, "even if somehow, I CAN have a mate, how can I be sure I won't black out again, and kill my own pups?!"  
"I'm just thinking out loud here, but, let's say I somehow find a way for you to have control over your demonic blood again, would you be able to make that promise to me?"  
"yeah, if I can trust myself again. I can keep Kagome safe and happy" "she looked so happy when I showed her my vision, like...like her life-long dream is to-"  
"have a family of her own, yeah, it is. if it weren't for Sango, Kagome probably wouldn't even be alive right now...Kagome lost practically everything one day, a few years ago...Sango was her best friend, and was running to see if Kagome wanted to play, only to see her sitting on a pile of rubble, crying her eyes out. apparently, some bastard killed her parents, then tried to kill her too, but couldn't catch her...so the bastard burned down her house, hoping the fire could finish her off"  
"wow... Kagome didn't show me that last little bit..."  
"Yash...this is ONLY between us bros, ok?"  
"what-"  
"Sango would be arrested if she found out"  
"sure whatever, man"  
"the bastard that tried to kill Kagome is Naraku"  
"you've gotta be-"  
"I truly wish I was messing with you, man. but...I have my own point of that day, I remember seeing some guy pouring something all over Kagome's house, at the time, I didn't really think anything of it, since I was only nine and a half back then. it wasn't until I saw the guy, pull out this shiny retangle, open the top, press some kind of button, and a tiny little flame popped up, he squatted down low next to the house, and used the flame to burn Kagome's house, if I moved from my spot, I would have never seen him run by me, if I had known what was going on...I-I might have been able to rescue at least something from the burning house, for Kagome's sake...but I was a stupid kid, I only knew Kagome's house was on fire, and that I had to make sure Kagome was ok"  
"Inuyasha? are you ok?" Kagome asked, her head tilted slightly out of confusion, "you look so sad..." she sat down in his lap "I...had no idea..." Inuyasha whispered, holding the girl close "of...what?"  
"Miroku's memories from the day that took your family"  
"oh...that..."  
"yeah"  
"...are we still going to have a family, like your vision said?"  
"yeah" Inuyasha nearly failed to look like he believed what he was saying, 'how can I be sure I won't hurt her?'  
"good" Kagome sighed, smiling slightly, "you're so comfy...and warm..." falling asleep moments later "Yash, I just realized something"  
"what?"  
"you had a vision of the future, and in that future, you and Kagome were raising pups together, right?"  
"yeah..."  
"then that means you're not dangerous to Kagome if your future has you raising pups with her"  
"yeah, I guess..." "but...there was a part of the vision I didn't show Kagome"  
"what was it?"  
"she looked, terrified of something, something close by and very dangerous to her"  
"and you think it's you?"  
"what else could it be?"  
"you might not know this, but Kagome's father...is also Naraku"  
"what." the hanyou deadpanned, the man responsible for ruining bother Kagome AND Inuyasha's past is Kagome's FATHER?!  
"he beats her constantly, I'm pretty sure he's going to start raping her too, but I'm no expert on demon behavior"  
"he better not touch my Kagome" Inuyasha snarled, "if he does he'll have to go through me to get to her"  
"Inu..yasha!" Kagome yelped in her sleep, her breathing bacame short choppy, "Inu...yasha, please"  
"she sems to have fits of that every so often, but...this one, it seems different" the monk explained "you know what she dreamin' about?"  
"well judging by the tone of her voice, she's either letting you fuck her, and she's enjoying it, or she's begging for help while her father forces her to let him."  
"Inu...ohh, yasha" Kagome gasped in her sleep, her head lolling from side to side, a large blush creaping upon her cheeks, "please, Inuyasha, I can't..."  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha called softly, shaking her shoulder ever so gently, moments later she gasped loudly, sitting up suddenly, she was panting. "wh-wha?"  
"you kept calling my name, and you seemed to almost be begging me for something, what was it?"  
"uh..."  
"told ya, bro"  
"Kagome, what were you dreaming about?"  
"well, no one knows this but...my dad, Naraku, has..."  
"been beating you?"  
"well, yes but..." she sighed heavily, "he's been forcing himself on me, somehow he's convinced I enjoy it."  
"so you..."  
"Inuyasha, where do you live?"  
"I have a dorm here, why?"  
"can...can I move in with you? please? I can't take much more of Naraku, birth control can only do so much"  
"you just met me...-"  
"I know...but Miroku knows you, even though he's a perv, he wouldn't befriend someone like Naraku"  
"Kagome, I-"  
"Inuyasha, please, I can't take much more from him" "if I don't move, I'm sure he'll end up killing me, and soon"  
"even though I'm a vampire, you trust me enough to move in with me?"  
"yes" she answered instantly, "besides, you showed me my future, and I really want that future. I know you won't hurt me. you might not trust yourself, but I do."  
"Kagome..." Sango sighed, holding back metric tons of things she'd like to say about Inuyasha "yeah, San?"  
"why didn't you tell me what he's been doing? he's a half demon, my entire family is legally able to get rid of demons like Naraku"  
"...I-I as...as much as I'd love for that to happen...I-I can't let it..."  
"why not? he-"  
"Inuyasha, can you tell her?"  
"he's her father"  
"her, WHAT." Sango fell flat on her ass, "Ka-...I-I'm so sorry, I...I had no idea..."  
"it's ok, he-everything, that Miroku could understand that no one else could"  
"huh?"  
"she means he's the reason her past is so...and excuse my language, Kagome, fucked up"  
"heh, I'd have used the words, if I could"  
"Miroku? Sango?" Kaede said, "are ye ready to come in, or would ye like a few more minutes with Kagome"  
"uh.."  
"tell her everything he let me say"  
"oh..."  
"uh, sure, you coming Miroku?"  
"yeah."  
nine years and nine months later "Yash? hello? can you hear me?" Inuyasha could faintly hear a voice calling to him, it sounded like the singing of angels, and held a scent that made him reach up and pull the owner of the scent close, he buried his nose in the owner's hair. 'mmmm, cherry blossoms...reminds me of Kagome...'  
"Inuyasha?" the melodious voice called out again, it sounded happy, "Inuyasha, wake up..."  
"mmm, don't wanna" he groaned sleepily, 'gods, who's calling to me?'  
"it's Kagome, Inuyasha. now wake up"  
"Ka-gome?" Inuuyasha was wide awake in that moment, Kagome was lying next to him?!  
"heh, morning Yash" she giggled, snuggling into his chest "what-I-"  
"you don't rememmber, do you? I'm not surprised, you got pretty hammered last night" 'I got a bit drunk myself too...' "even for a hanyou"  
"wh-why are you in here?"  
"I've BEEN here all night" then leaned forward and kissed him gently for a moment, "thank you for everything, Yash, it means a lot to me"  
"what...did I do exactly?" 'what the hell happened last night?!'  
"luckily, you had Miroku film the whole thing, I told him to film only what you did. I had a feeling you'd get-"  
"Kagome, did...we..."  
"no, you never asked or anything...at all..." 'thinking about it, he probably only kissed me out of pity'  
'wh-why in the hell would I hold back? I always use getting drunk as an excuse to-...fuck...' "Kagome...did-did I do anything to upset you?"  
"no...-" she paused as if she were about to say something but sighed instead "what? what were you about to say?"  
"..." she gulped, "y-...you should just watch the video and find out...it'd be easier that way...for you..." Kagome tried her best to hide the broken heartedness in her voice, but failed at the very end, "I'm gonna go for now..."  
'Ka-gome...'  
"Inuyasha?" she sighed, her hand on the door frame, "...I-.." she took a deep breath, "I've...always...lo-I've always l-...loved you..." then ran to her room "...-...?! was...Kagome? crying?!" Inuyasha whispered to himself shocked, then leaped out of bed and got dressed, he wore a red t-shirt that had badass pup written across the chest with a spiked collar hanging from the word, "pup". he also chose to put on some stretchy pants, 'kami, PLEASE don't let me have made an ass of myself to Kagome, she's everything I care about' he thought, then took a few deep breaths, and broken sighs, then gulped harshly, "Mi-MIROKU" he yelled, 'fucking hell, I've never felt so nervous'  
"heh, finally awake I see, eh, Inuyasha?"  
"just show me that damn video I had you make, unedited"  
"er...well I edited out the bits that involved Sango and I"  
"whatever, just show me the damn video, man"  
"I'm quite jealous of you" Miroku chuckled, setting the disk into the dvd player, and played the video in the video {A/N Inu's thoughts are what he's thinking about while watching the video}  
"hey, man! you ready to get wasted and lucky?"  
"keh, you're the one who wants to get some" the hanyou in the video scoffed, but couldn't hide a tiny blush at the thought of sleeping with a certain raven haired miko "oh my god, Yash!" Miroku laughed hysterically, "you're in love!"  
"KEH! I ain't in love"  
"then let's play a little man to man game, eh?"  
"only cause it's Kagome's birthday"  
'OH FUCK, I can't believe I forgot yesterday was Kag's birthday'  
"Miroku..." Kagome's voice whined, causing the video to pan around to show Kagome in a glittery, silver, spaghetti strap dress, her hair was up, but she didn't have any make-up on.  
'Kagome always DID have a natural beauty' Inuyasha thought smiling at the video "my my my! Kagome don't you look-"  
"don't start that, camera boy, you're with Sango, besides, I already love someone else"  
"who is it?"  
"you'll have to get it outta me, Inuyasha" Kagome teased, draping her arms around his strong broad shoulders, and setting her head on her right arm, "but sadly, I wasn't invited to this little game you and Miroku are playing"  
"you can join, especialy since you're the birthday girl"  
"good" Kagome smiled, then kissed Inuyasha on the cheek, then sat down next to the hanyou "Kagome, have you already taken a few shots a of Sake?"  
"only a few, why?"  
"just wonderin'"  
"so, what's the game called, Miroku?"  
"it is never have I ever"  
"great..." the hanyou groaned, "is it the Miroku edition or the standard?"  
"you know me too well, Inuyasha"  
"what's the Miroku edition?"  
"I'm glad you asked, Kagome" Miroku replied happily, "here's the first round though" "never have I ever kissed or been kissed my SECRET crush, lips or cheek"  
Inuyasha growled for a moment, and blinding reached for a shot glass, only to find Kagome having gone for the same one "ah, here's one of the many interesting parts..." Miroku said giddily, "grab a shot, but! you have to give it to each other"  
"...-...wow, this is a first"  
"he makes up new rules almost every game, but here's something I discovered, you get three veto's for new rules"  
"ok, that's good to know"  
"then! kiss your secret cr-"  
"veto" both and Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time "AH!" Miroku replied looking way to happy "fuck..." Inuyasha groaned, "I forgot about that rule, god...why can't I veto THAT one?"  
"because it is a veto invoked rule"  
"veto invoked?"  
"yeah" Inuyasha sighed, "if two people veto a rule at the exact same time...they...have to kiss..."  
"you sound like you don't want to kiss me"  
"I!-I uh, th-that's not the bad part, to be honest, I actually kind of like this rule, it's just...I'd rather-"  
"Inuyasha clock is ticking"  
"god...not ANOTHER new rule!"  
"no, an old one I just remembered"  
"please tell us it isn't the-"  
"french kiss clause!" Miroku sang merrily "god" Inuyasha and Kagome groaned "well, uh, k-kiss me..." Kagome said, she seemed to be biting her tongue nervously "uh...o-ok..."  
"you only have a few seconds..."  
"...-..." Inuyasha tried to just kiss her, but he couldn't he was too nervous "and..." Miroku said dramatically, looking at his watch, "three...two...one...time" Miroku couldn't help but laugh at the unfortunate pair "what's so funny?"  
"Inuyasha's face!"  
"hu-...o-oh-..." Kagome gasped, Inuyasha looked like he was either about to rip Miroku to shreds, or cry for the first time in his life 'I remember that...I was deciding where to move to when Kagome hated me for causing that damned french kiss clause'  
"Inu...yasha?" Kagome asked worriedly "w-wait, Miroku, is there any time on this one too?"  
"I can make one" the lecher replied amorously "I-Inuyasha, look at me" Kagome said, her delicate palms pressed against his cheeks, "I'm not mad at you, it's my first kiss too, it's alright to be nervous, but I trust you" Kagome replied, then giggled ever so gently, "now, are you going to be a man and french kiss me?"  
"...Ka-gome..." Inuyasha stammered, staring into her deep brown eyes, only to see...love?! taking a deep breath, he pulled Kagome into his lap, wrapped one arm carefully around her waist, the other held the back of her head, he connected his lips to hers, and felt her open her mouth slowly, nervously, and almost scared to go further. out of sheer lack of confidence, he slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth, to his satisfaction she moaned ever so softly "mmmm" Kagome moaned gently, her right around around his neck, pulling him closer. she was blissfully lost in the passionate kiss, her left hand soon found a soft dog-like ear, and began to massage the base of it, earning a content growl from the hanyou. if she hadn't closed her eyes, she was entirely sure they'd be crossed from the euphoria the kiss incited in her, "mmmm" slowly her eyes fluttered open while Inuyasha began to grow ever so slightly brazen in kissing her, she was satisfyingly unaware that the rest of the party guests had began to sing happy birthday to her. Kagome was simply too caught up in the heated kiss from the man she had fallen for, this moment was something she'd only been able to DREAM of having, she pulled him as close as she could out of video "I remember looking around at everyone's reaction to that, heh, took you two a while to pull apart, everyone just pulled the cake away, took it back to the kitchen and replaced the candles. they waited for you two to finish your special moment. I, on the other hand, had go outside for a few minutes to laugh. it was just too damn funny" Miroku chuckled, "you really love her, don't you?"  
"...is really that obvious?" Inuyasha asked "it's BEEN that obvious, man. for a LONG time" "do you think she-"  
"actually, Kagome tells you how she feels about ya, uh, somewhere in the video, I can't remember where though, but I know I got it."  
"man, the best night of my li-"  
"you didn't get lucky, my friend"  
"so? I will eventually"  
"yeah, point taken, carry on"  
"so far..." Inuyasha corrected himself, then paused to chuckle, "the best night of my life, so far...and I can't even remember the good parts, I wonder what else I can't remember cause I was too hammered"  
"a lot of crap, my friend, a lot of crap"  
"what's that supposed to mean?"  
"let's see... you've punched koga in the face after he insulted Kagome to her face, if my memory serves correctly, you've confessed everything you feel about Kagome, directly to her, might I add, uh, oh! heheh, god knows how, but you managed to convince Sesshomaru to walk up to Rin and kiss her"  
"what?!" Inuyasha burst out laughing, "I did what!? man, I really AM one hell of a smooth talker"  
"yeah, that night was wild as hell, that isn't even the best part"  
"what was the best part?"  
"after you convinced your brother to kiss Rin, he said he'd only do it if you kissed Kagome, and you did, saving her life, in fact, you've done some amazing things"  
"whoa whoa whoa! HOLD THE BLOODY PHONE!" Inuyasha yelped, shocked beyond all belief, "saving her life?! what the...-how-Miroku, what do you mean?" "before you ask how I know this, it's because I, kami knows how, pulled it out of her" sighing, the monk continued, "that day Kagome was severely depressed, but because of her miko powers, she hid it so you wouldn't worry about her during your birthday party. around an hour before the party, Kagome had been brutally dumped by Koga, normally when she's depressed she goes to you for comfort. but she didn't want to ruin the whole event. after all, she knew that if she went to you, you'd cancel your own birthday pa-"  
"how did I save her life, Miroku" Inuyasha interrupted "I'm getting to that, Inuyasha. anyway, Koga was at the party, and made Kagome feel worse. you saw him talking to her, and like you always do, you interrupted what he was saying to her. one thing led to another, and in the heat of the usual competitive arguing, Koga called Kagome a worthless bitch. now, that's when things got interesting, at least in my opinion. you transformed, tackled Koga, Sesshomaru had to pry you off him, and Kagome got you calmed down. about ten or fifteen minutes later, you and Sessh were talking, you convinced him to kiss Rin and such. so! after you kissed Kagome, you proved to her that she's still important. right before the party, Kagome told me to make up a story about where she was, when she was going to go commit suicide" Miroku paused, watching the details sink in, "so, in simplicity, Kagome was gonna go die, you kissed and gave her a reason to live, basically."  
"all because I kissed 'er?" Inuyasha asked, staring at his claws.  
"well, basically yes. but what you REALLY did, was show Kagome she's still needed, she didn't know it was to get your brother to kiss Rin. as far as Kagome knows, you kissed because you somehow figured out she thought she was worthless"  
"...so-that's why you kissed me?" Kagome asked, having just entered the hanyou's room. she had decided to make the first, "OFFICIAL", move, "so...you...don't love me aft-"  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelped, bolting to her side before she could run, "stop, please. Kagome, I-..." he then simply sighed loudly, "that day, I had no idea what that kiss meant to you, Miroku just now told me, if I had known, I'd have told you how important you are to me. I-...Kagome...I-...god...I can stand up to any guy and defend you, heh, and yet I can't even tell you how I feel, it's so pathetic"  
"Inuyasha...does...d-does this mean you..." Kagome felt out of breath, 'so...he DOES...love me...right?'  
"it-it means..." Inuyasha licked his lips for a split second, then took a deep breath, "I-Kagome, I...fucking hell! why can't I just say something so simple?!" he snarled standing up "if you can't say it, show 'er"  
"Miroku, out! now!" Inuyasha barked pointing to the door, "this ain't for you to say, I have to be enough of a man to say something this fucking simple, otherwise, I'll never forgive myself"  
"fine fine, oh, and by the way, Sesshomaru did this exact same thing when he told Rin how HE feels"  
"Sesshomaru Takahashi, stammered?!"  
"well, in his own way, obviously"  
"gah, stop distracting me, Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled, throwing the empty dvd case at the monk, who ran downstairs, "fuck...Kagome...I-" the hanyou sat down next to her, clenched his fists, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, "I-ILOVEYOU! K-K-Kagome..."  
"Inu...yasha...you-oh my god..." Inuyasha couldn't see her smiling, because he was too scared of rejection to look at her, 'he said, I love you...to ME. he ACTUALLY said the words I love you, to me...' "I-I've always loved you, Inuyasha, and I always will, thank you"  
"wha-s-say that again" he was POSITIVE he heard her, but did he imagine she said it?!  
Kagome giggled softly, "Inuyasha, look at me"  
"s-say it first..."  
"look at me, and I'll say it more than just one more time" she replied gently. he slowly turned to look at her, and found she had tears running down her face "you-why are you crying? did I say something wrong?"  
"Inuyasha" Kagome laughed, "I'm shocked, for once you didn't sniff me, or wipe them away, if you had, you'd find out these are tears of joy!" she stood up then sat directly in his lap, "I've wanted to hear you say those three little words for so many years, I can't thank you enough for giving me such a perfect birthday present. can-can I hear YOU say it again?"  
"I-I love-y-you, Kagome"  
"thank you, so much!" Kagome sobbed clutching his shirt as she began to have hiccups. Kagome DESPISED hiccups, but for once in her life, she couldn't have been happier to have them, "I-I love yo-u t-too, Inu-yasha" she giggled between those very hiccups "let's see if I can get rid of those for ya" Inuyasha replied smirking, and within seconds, his arms were securely around her waist "h-ow"  
"close yer eyes, and you'll see"  
"ok, Inu-yasha" she smiled while closing her eyes as Inuyasha had asked her to. moments later she was gasping out of shock, 'Inu-ya-yasha?! he-he's kissing me!? just bec-ause he wanted to?!' "mmmm" she moaned, her hands instantly releasing his shirt in favor of wrapping around his neck, holding him close, 'this can't possibly get better' Kagome thought, 'this has GOT to be the best day of my life'  
"Kagome? can I ask something? I-I've been meaning to ask you for a long while, I just...never could find the right moment for it" he had nestled his head in the crook of her neck, 'her skin is so soft'  
"f-for...for what?" Kagome asked, she was staring at his silver hair, while her heart began to race, 'oh my god, he-he can't be...'  
"Kagome...I-I know you're feeling nervous, and...you've probably figured out what I'm gonna to ask ya...but I-but I'm...I-I'm just as nervous as you are, Kagome." the vampiric hanyou said, then pulled her small frame closer to him, by tightening his grip on her midsection. he nuzzled his head for a more comfortable angle, "I've never had to rely on my emotions for anything close to this. keh, to be honest, I've never been in a situation like this. before I met you, I thought I could solve any problem using nothing more than brute strength. feh, and yet, look at me now, you-you're truly one of a kind, Kagome. other than my mother, you're the only one able to stand up to my vampiric demon half, and WIN. even Sesshomaru can't do anything more than hold me back while I'm acting like...some kind of wild animal. Kagome...I guess-what I'm trying to say...is-I-...I want you to...-" he sighed, then sat there, Kagome held close, "could...could you...maybe..." Inuyasha couldn't find the right words to say.  
"Inu, are...are you asking me to be-...y-your mate?" Kagome asked after a minute of pure silence. the boy simply held her a tiny bit closer and nodded. a few tears rolled down his cheeks, hitting her back. Kagome gasped for a moment, quickly realizing the importance of her answer. she smiled, breaking out in sobs moments later.  
"K-Kagome?!" Inuyasha asked worriedly, "did-did I hurt you? were my claws too sharp? did-"  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome sobbed out, "no, no, no! I've never felt this happy in my life!" she looked up at him, a large smile stretched across her full, pink lips. "yes." she said simply, then passionately crashed her lips against his. "yes. I'll be your mate, Inuyasha. I'll GLADLY be your mate"  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha whimpered, pulling her close with his right arm, and using his left for leverage while he pressed his lips against hers. he smirked for a moment, gently scratching her belly with his claws, drawing invisble shapes on her neck. it, in turn, caused the girl to moan ever so slightly, giving him the opening he needed to slip his tongue into her mouth. Kagome's back arched for a moment, pressing her chest against his. minutes later they broke the firey moment, gasping for air. resting their foreheads together, and gazed happily into the other's eyes.  
"holy hell" Kagome managed to say between her gasps of air. "who knew dogs could be so..." she traced circles on his back, earning a heated growl from the dog-eared man. "so...delicious" Kagome couldn't help but lick her lips sensually, "you know what they say about dogs, men, and the tactics they use to get lucky" she giggled "hmm, you should know that we half demons have our own ways of getting what we want, especially when it involves our mates" he countered, leaning in close to Kagome's neck, "vampires have their own ways of getting their mate hot and-"  
"if you don't stop talking pretty, and DO something, I swear to kami, you've never get any, not from me anyway." Kagome growled, his hot breath stirring up so many emotions in her. "I am not some toy, but I guess I'll have to show you how dominant a female can be." she gave Inuyasha a heated kiss, unwrapped his arms from her waist, stood up, and slowly removed her shirt. "and you won't be able to do a THING about it."  
"oh? you think you can overpower ME?"  
"if you want to have your turn, you'll be a good boy for me."  
"god, who knew dominant would look so fucking sexy on you, Kagome" Inuyasha purred, getting up, himself, and following her to the bed. he quickly held her to the mattress and sucked on her pulse point on her neck.  
"no, bad boy!" she laughed, "you're not going to get me to submit to you. not right now, maybe later."  
"hmm, in that case, I'm looking forward to later" he gave her neck one more rough lick, then rolled off of her "now, on. your. back." she ordered, swaying her hips in dramatically wide, erotic circles as she removed her jeans, "you can look ALL you want, but, YOUR PAWS. STAY OFF. OF MY ASS"  
"you realize the more you put me through now, the more I put YOU through later, don't you?" he laughed "I know, you HAVE always been the competitive type, in fact, I'm counting on it, because there are things even you, with all your vampire and hanyou abilities can't figure out about me. there are things that I know turn you on, yet have absolutely NO effect on me"  
"but you are still a female, and I can just what I've learned ALL females can't resist. Keh! afterall, I HAVE been alive for a VERY long time" Inuyasha used that moment as an excuse to grab her firm ass for a moment "oh...I see what you're trying to do"  
"and what's that?"  
"get your paws, off. my. ass." she said, "otherwise, I'll have to cuff 'em. to the bed" Kagome then added. Inuyasha instantly grabbed her waist. "good boy, Inuyasha. you know, I like this. maybe I'll keep this role for a while"  
"Kagome, don't be a-"  
"a what?" she laughed, as if daring him to refer to her as a female canine "don't. be. a. bitch" he growled playfully, being half dog demon, it wasn't an insult.  
"oh? a bitch am I? then how about I act the part?" she grabbed his left hand, and strapped it to the bed post with Inuyasha's belt, she next enchanted it, and the bed with spiritual power, Inuyasha growled at the fact he couldn't break free from his own belt "dammit" he swore, watching her dash to his closet and return with another belt, "dammit it to fucking hell" he swore again, if anything put him in a bad mood it was being stripped of all his control "oh? something wrong, Inuyasha? I thought you LIKED a dominant, BITCH"  
"I said, dominant FEMALE!" he barked angrily "oh? are you getting a little annoyed now, eh?" she giggled, she grabbed the edges of his shirt "hey! not the shirt!" he roared "fine, fine"  
"look...it's all I got left of my mother, ok?"  
"oh...I-Inuyasha, I'm-I had no idea" Kagome said, her erotic playfullness draining from her system in mere seconds, "I'm sorry, I-..." she snapped her fingers, and the belts fell to the floor.  
'FUCKING GODDAMN HELL!' he roared at himself for ruining the moment, "Kagome! stop! I-it's just...I was really close to my mom, and...after she died...I was ten...I-I was a complete wreck after that, I got into fight after fight. I eventually got expelled from every school I went to in Hakurei city, thinking back on it, I'm almost shocked I didn't get into drugs...damn glad I didn't, after the eleventh expulsion, this DMMA guy came up to me and asked if I wanted to fight professionally...I accepted, hoping it would give me the outlet I needed...after four years...I learned the DMMA was a scam, I felt like I had betrayed my mother, and spiraled into depression after beating the hell out of the ceo's, they were one hell of fight though" Inuyasha explained, tears running down his face, "after that, I was so out of it, I tried drugs once, and...-and-...and it...it was what caused the wreck that killed my dad, and caused my half brother, and I to be turned to vampires...I-I was completely on my-"  
"Inuyasha. stop, please"  
"hmm?" he looked up, "Ka-Kagome"  
"I-I'm sorry for causing those old memories to resurface, I-go put your shirt up, s-so we can continue...i-if you still want to..."  
"Ka-gome..." he smiled gently, 'mom...if you can see me right now, I swear I will do everything I can to make sure Kagome is safe, and happy. keh, I might even give you a grandpup' Inuyasha thought, a tear rolling down his face, "I miss her so much..."  
"oh, Inuyasha, it's ok, I'm sure she's proud of you, after all, you've been like my very own guard dog" Kagome giggled, hugging him, "heh, I'm alive because of you, remember?"  
"feh, y-yeah..." 'hear that mom? I've been keeping my mate safe, just like I promised you I would when I was little, I'm gonna make sure I keep that promise too.'  
"Inuyasha? do you want to wait a while? or do you want to continue where we left-"  
"I...yeah, a little...are you ok with that?"  
"it's perfectly fine with me, besides, how can I have fun knowing you're still sad?" Kagome kissed Inuyasha gently, yet passionately, "besides, I've always wanted to know what REAL morning sex is like"  
"...r-real? what do you mean rea-"  
"er...well, Koga...and I kind of...lived in the same house for a while...and...one day...he, "forgot" to mention it was mating season...I think you get the picture"  
"Kagome, if-if he..."  
"never finished...you don't remember this. but..." Kagome smiled, "you...finished what Koga started"  
"I-I...!?" he was shocked, HE fucked KAGOME?!  
"it...well, it was beautiful, YOU felt amazing. Koga hates you because, since that day, Koga would have to kill you to be able to mate with me, so...you've kept me safe so many times, and you don't even remember half of them"  
"I...I really did that?"  
"actually, every mating season you have..." Kagome giggled nervously, "I-I let you, because every time I was hoping you'd get control of your demonic half and realize what you were doing, and...possibly make me your mate..."  
"you...haven't gotten pregnant, though, have you?"  
"I almost was once, but...Koga got in the way by the time I was six months along" {A/N hanyou pup, regardless of being vampire or not is full term at twenty-four months; aka 2 yrs}  
"WHAT?!"  
"on accident!" Kagome added quickly, "he appologized for months after, really! I hadn't told him I was pregnant, and...ironically he had a wolf bug of some kind, and his nose was completely stuffed up"  
"he'd have seen-...wait...how-how come I'm just NOW hearing this, if the pup was-"  
"you...you...uh, you had Sesshomaru erase the memories of my pregnancy after I told you it was a miscarriage..."  
"oh." 'wow...I...I can't believe at one point, Kagome had MY pup...'  
"Inuyasha? do you think...one day...I..could have another?"  
"another pup?"  
"yeah, if...it's alright with you..."  
"Kagome, I'd be MORE than happy to father a pup with you"  
"good, well. I'm gonna go tell Sango the good news"  
"hold on little there, where do you think yer goin'?"  
"downstairs to tell Sango...?"  
"try again" Inuyasha replied smirking "oh really?" Kagome asked challengingly, she rubbed his ears, then quickly stepped back, "catch me if you want to fuck me! sit boy!" THWAP!  
"gyah! fuck..."  
"SANGO! SANGO! SANGO! SANGO!" Kagome screamed running down the stairs, "hide me! hide me! hide me! hide me!" she giggled, "SIT BOY!" THWAP! Kagome giggled for a moment "KAGOME! THAT AIN'T FAIR!"  
"uh..." Sango was confused, "explanation, please?"  
"later, right now I gotta hide!" Kagome couldn't help giggling "uh, ok, over there" Sango replied pointing behind her "yes!" she cheered quietly, even though she knew it was near the garbage can. Inuyasha would never look there first "KAGOME!" a currently shirtless Inuyasha yelled running down the stairs "been having a little, "fun" Inuyasha?"  
"wha-no! feh! but I will soon!" he laughed slightly "wow..." Sango whispered to Miroku "yes, indeed..." Miroku was confused, "uh, Inuyasha?"  
"if you don't know where Kagome is, go away" the hanyou replied searching his den for the miko "I saw her when she came down here screaming for Sango"  
"where'd she go?" Inuyasha yelped "I'll tell you, IF, you tell me what you two are doing"  
"god...she said, er...well she said she ain't gonna let me do nothing if I can't find 'er" "KAGOME! you're gonna get it when I find you!" he smirked suddenly, at looked directly at Sango, "too easy!" "that was me, Inuyasha" Sango said "don't lie" he replied walking over to the demon slayer, then coughed and took a step back, "fuck... Kagome, if you ain't in there, you're gonna be sorry for making me look in there"  
"fine fine fine!" the miko groaned coming out, "damn hearing" she laughed, "I'm gonna win next time"  
"hmm, I like the sound of that" he replied hotly "uh...Kagome? you said you'd give me an explanation"  
"this should be enough" Kagome giggled, wrapped her arms around the hanyou's neck, and kissed him passionately. earning a hearty growl of satisfaction from him. he, in response, picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.  
"I can't wait for how you explain us to all the others" Inuyasha replied, pressing his lips to hers for a heated moment "don't worry, you can tell Koga" Kagome giggled "I think I know how I'm gonna tell him too"  
"I don't want him walking in on us"  
"KEH! he'd be dead if he walked in on us"  
"so THAT'S why we heard yelling from upstairs a few minutes ago?" Sango asked "more or less" Kagome blushed "you lucky, lucky dog" Miroku said patting Inuyasha and the shoulder "AH!" Kagome yelped, slapping Miroku.  
"Kagome, you can get down" Inuyasha said kissing her for a moment again "heh, don't kill him, ok?"  
"only cause you asked" he popped his knuckles, then grabbed Miroku by the collar of his violet shirt, "you touch MY mate like that EVER again, and I WILL kill you, friend or not." he threw the monk onto the couch,  
"GAH!" Miroku grunted in pain, "fucking hell that hurts"  
"INUYASHA!" Sango yelled "KEH! he's lucky I didn't aim for the sink"  
"Sango, he's part vampire, he's a little over protective, I got this, really"  
"god"  
"don't kill Miroku, ok?"  
"he AIN'T gonna grab your ass like that"  
"Inuyasha, all I'm saying is don't KILL him"  
"damn, I forgot about that pitch of yours, Yash" Miroku laughed, holding an ice pack to his bruised head, "but I'm glad you didn't throw me as hard as you used to!"  
"you-" Sango was shocked, Inuyasha didn't throw him as hard as he used to? ALL BECAUSE KAGOME asked Inuyasha not to kill the monk?!  
"KEH! Kagome told me not to kill 'im!"  
"thank you, Kagome" Miroku laughed, giving the miko a monk bow, "your aim has improved quite a bit, my friend."  
"of course it has! DMMA may have been a scam but it was one hell of a workout"  
"DMMA?!" Sango screamed, "A SCAM?! TAKAHASHI! YOU BETTER TAKE THAT-"  
"a LONG time ago, I dunno about it now, but it used to be a scam used to cover up drug dealers"  
"but...how would-"  
"I was recruited when I was young..."  
"YO-YOU WERE AN DMMA FIGHTER?!"  
"yeah, and?"  
"Sango is obsessed with the DMMA" Kagome explained, "it's one of her lifelong dreams to meet a DMMA fighter"  
"I can't believe this!" Sango squealed.  
"Inuyasha? do you still have anything from your DMMA days?"  
"I probably sold it for food, I was on my own at a young age..." he said thinking back to his fighting days, "although...I think I can get ya behind the fights to meet some of today's fighters, if I can find some of my old stuff"  
"I can get us to the gate" Kagome said "wha-"  
"I used to know another DMMA fighter...but...he ended up being complete end total asshole"  
"who?"  
"no, not HIM" Miroku groaned, "you're NOT thinking about using HIS credentials!"  
"who?" Inuyasha growled "Naraku"  
"what's his sta-"  
"the Miasmic Man"  
"HE'S the Miasmic man?!" Inuyasha snarled "you fight him before?"  
"keh! for once I'm glad to think about that asshole!"  
"why?"  
"he's the only fighter that ACTUALLY made me break a sweat!"  
"who were-"  
"Dog of the Night"  
"rather fitting" Miroku commented, "considering you're a half dog demon vampire. Sango, have you heard Yasha's stage name?"  
"not much"  
"what HAVE you heard?"  
"well...that Naraku hasn't figured out who Dog of the Night is"  
"how couldn't he?"  
"back then I was usually in my full demon form, and because of my vampiric blood, I look completely different as a full demon than a half demon" Inuyasha explained "do you think I could see?"  
"keh, I'll show you when we mate" Inuyasha whispered hotly into her ear "promise?"  
"yeah, I promise, you should know that we dog demons are known for their abilities in bed"  
"ohh...I like the sound of that" she sighed, "can I have a preview?"  
"hello, Kagome? I'm still here, you know"  
"hmm?"  
"still in here, Kagome" Sango said waving her hand, "I know you're not going to do something in front of Miroku"  
"no, I'm refering to when Inuyasha and I have some alone time"  
"good"  
"yeah, there's no way in hell I'm sharing you with ANYONE, EVER"  
"I know, Inuyasha. I know."

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""


End file.
